<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move It by iBloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818164">Move It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo'>iBloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Humor, One Big Happy Family, anya needs to work on her powers, loid and yor are afraid of ghosts, they're dumb but I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya has recently discovered that she unlocked the next phase of her power: telekinesis. She tries hard to control it, but things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya Forger &amp; Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger &amp; Loid Forger | Twilight &amp; Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger &amp; Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Becky Blackbell &amp; Anya Forger, Damian Desmond &amp; Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, dear readers! This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles for Spy x Family.</p><p>I recently finished reading Spy x Family and I fell in love. I'm currently taking prompts over at my Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this fic!</p><p>This was also beta-read by the wonderful @borusawa on Tumblr. Thank you so much &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anya stared at the bag of peanuts on the top shelf, eyes moist, and a barely contained scowl on her face. Her little fists curled up into balls as her eyes stayed focused on the bag.</p><p>"Loid..." Yor touched her lower lip as she watched the little girl hold her arms up and come on her tiptoes, trying to reach the bag. "Maybe we can give her just a bit?"</p><p>"No, Yor." Loid sighed and put his daughter's test papers down. He rubbed his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>I should have expected her scores, and I did, but I'm still disappointed.</em>
</p><p>"No more peanuts until she gets her grades up."</p><p>
  <em>Another Tonitrous Bolt would be disastrous for Operation Strix.</em>
</p><p>"Maybe if we cut her time watching TV and put it into studying..." he muttered to himself.</p><p>The little girl bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes, wishing the bag would just fall into her hands. She hung her head and held her palms up to face her, the tears at the corner of her eyes threatening to spill at the sight of them empty. She heard footsteps approach her, and Anya looked up. "Mamaaaa!" She cried, knowing her mother was softer on her.</p><p>"Oh..." Yor felt pity for the girl and looked back at her husband in the living room. "But she has been <em>trying.</em>"</p><p>Anya closed her eyes, imagined the peanut bag in her hands, and suddenly, she felt something drop and crackle between them. Her eyelids flung open and widened at the bag in her hands. A wide grin spread on her face and she ripped it open, digging in. "Thanks, Mama!"</p><p>Yor looked back at her and blinked. "But I didn't..."</p><p>
  <em>How did that... How did Anya get the bag?</em>
</p><p>"Did you give it to her, Yor?" Loid stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Anya skipped to her room, munching on her peanuts happily. He sighed but looked at her softly. "We can't keep spoiling her like this."</p><p>"But I... I didn't..." She tried to explain, confused with how it happened, too. Did she grab it and gave it to Anya without her even knowing? There was no way Anya could have reached for it.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Give it back, Ewen!" Becky huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop it and give it back!"</p><p>Emile snickered and taunted the poor girl further. "Or what?"</p><p>"I'll tell on you!" She pointed a finger at them and then opened up her palm. "My dad gave me that pen!"</p><p>Anya held on to the straps of her backpack and watched the exchange with wide eyes before approaching her friend. "What happened?"</p><p>"Oh, Anya!" Becky looked at her. "These two won't hand me my pen back."</p><p>"I'll get it for you." Anya approached the two boys and held her palm open, her attention focused on the gold-colored pen.</p><p>
  <em>That's a really shiny pen.</em>
</p><p>She reached her hand forward, but still a few feet away from Ewen.</p><p>"What—you think I'll just hand it to you?" The boy laughed.</p><p>"Stop it, you guys," Damian said cooly. "Don't waste your time with the—" His eyes widened at what he saw, Anya was already holding on to the pen, she too, looked a little surprised, but grinned upon having it in her possession. Heat crawled up her cheeks and she waved it around before walking back to Becky.</p><p>"Here you go!" Anya cheered and handed it over to Becky.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, that was easy. But how did it fly to my hand...</em>
</p><p>"You're amazing!" Becky hugged her, happy to have her pen back. "Come on, let's go before they try anything again." Anya was pulled away, but even as she walked to match Becky's pace, her emerald eyes were trained on her small hand.</p><p>
  <em>Have I… Can I finally do it?</em>
</p><p>Vague flashes of her spending time being observed behind a glass window, wires connected to her head, and a pebble before her on the empty table came racing through her mind. However, before she could recall what the people were muttering amongst themselves on how she could access this power, their teacher had entered the classroom, telling the children to settle down.</p><p>
  <em>I… I have to try when I get home!</em>
</p><p>Anya had a determined look on her face, easily fooling their teacher that she was into the lecture. But behind her, Damian zoned in on her, finding the earlier events highly suspicious.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I'm home," Loid announced as he removed his hat and jacket.</p><p>"Welcome home!" Yor called from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready. I'll make you some tea while you wait."</p><p>"Thank you." He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, his brow quirking up at seeing Anya sitting on the floor, in front of the center table, a salt shaker in front of her. "Anya?"</p><p>"Busy now. I'm<em> constrating</em>, Papa." Anya didn't so much as give him a glance, gaze fully focused on the item.</p><p>He knew what she meant, but couldn't help but correct her in his mind as he walked to his bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>It's concentrating.</em>
</p><p>"That, too," Anya mumbled, barely blinking. No matter how much she tried to concentrate on the salt shaker, it wouldn't budge, not even shake. The more she stared and it remained stationary, the more her frustration grew.</p><p>"Constrate. Constrate, Anya!" She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes for a while before slowly opening them again. Her determination only amplified further. "<em>Concentrate!"</em></p><p>Loid had a full day of back to back missions and he was glad for being able to come home before dinner. Yor's cooking had been improving, and he was glad. There was no problem with him doing most of the cooking and his fair share of chores around the house, but days like these made him thankful to have her around.</p><p>His room was tidy and nondescript. But there were a few things around to make it appear normal. Like the picture frame of him and Anya on his desk. It was mostly to show for Yor, even if it wasn't necessary since she never came into his room… but just in case.</p><p>He removed his shirt while closing his eyes. When he opened them again, the picture frame was not in its rightful place. It had moved—or so he would think. It was now at the edge of his desk, and he walked over to pick it up, inspecting it. "That's not where you were a second ago…" he muttered.</p><p>As he uttered the last word, his chair wobbled. Loid quirked a brow up, keeping his cool. That is—until it skidded back a few inches on its own. He gasped, then and jumped back, observing how it shook. He was a spy, trained not to fear anything—not even the supernatural. But this… this was<em> something</em> else. The chair skidded back further and fell over, making Loid shout in surprise.</p><p>"Loid?" Yor put the teapot down and walked towards the hallway. "Are you alright? I heard something fall."</p><p>Anya's brain felt fried, and a small trickle of blood ran down her nose. She felt so tired and fell over on the carpet with her arms spread wide on either side of her. The salt shaker hadn't moved a centimeter, yet she felt like she had overworked herself.</p><p>"There's—I'm not one to believe but… I think this apartment is haunted." Loid was pale, as he tried to explain what happened to his wife.</p><p>"G-ghosts?!" Yor yelped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh dear—no!"</p><p>Realizing what panic he had caused, he tried to placate Yor. While the adults were trying to figure what had happened, Anya remained to lie down on the floor, seeing stars. Although she was tired, she lamented and whined to herself, "Why couldn't I move iiiit?"</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>